Character Approval/Genara Wisdom Everfree
Woot woot doneeee 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. (For your very information, the name Everfree shouldn't be mistaken as the one in MLP...) Genara was born into two parents called Lionara Everfree, a Shade, and Cameron Everfree, a Flasher. Her name was from her father's side of the family as her mother came from a middle-classed family while her father was an Emissary. Her middle name Wisdom is from her great-great-great-grandmother's, and she was a prominent Councillor who stepped down from her position to get married, after serving the Lost Cities for hundreds of years. Although it's only her dad that's in Nobility, she lives in Eternalia with her parents. She has 2 siblings. Her brother, Cameron Jr is 2 years older than her(so he's a Level 8). Her sister, Ginette is younger than her by 4 years(so she's Level 2). She's 16 years old(so she's Level 6). Genara's pretty popular in Foxfire. She had great grades, a loving family, favored by her mentors, but most of all it was her appearance and personality that made so many students like her. She has heterochromia, which is a word referring to people who have different colored eyes. Her right eye is cold electric blue, while her other eye is silvery blue. She has a personality disorder called Associative Synesthesia, which is where stimulation of one sense (as of sound) leads to a stimulation of another (as of color). She expresses her joy, anger, happiness, sadness, and all other feelings through colors, and she gets this from her father(her father's side of the family has a long history of this disorder), and her brother has this as well. She manifested as a Technopath in Level 2, one of the earliest manifester in her generation. Her sister manifested as a Hydrokinetic a few months ago, and her brother manifested as a Froster in Level 3. Her whole family has abilities related to elements except for Pyrokinesis, but she manifested as a Technopath. Even though her family doesn't care what kind of Talent she has, she wishes to have manifested as a Guster. Genara is also heavily fascinated by science, astronomy, and human technology. She'd one time devised a Light-Leap type of crystal and made some kind of disabling thingy so her registry pendant couldn't give away her location, and light leaped to the Forbidden Cities. Of course, she got into ton and tons of trouble after she came back...and is still grounded by her parents. She was almost expelled from Foxfire but luckily she wasn't. But she remembered visiting tons of places and accidentally hacking into a device she didn't know the name of. She returned with various unique objects and had her father inspect all of them to make sure they weren't something dangerous. Through her Talent, she invented lots of cool stuff and is pretty famous in the Lost Cities for her ideas. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Like stated in the backstory, she has Associative Synesthesia. Rather than expressing her feelings through a logical form of words, she thinks of colors and pictures and is a great artist. Elves either are fascinated by her disorder or find her weird and disturbing. She is a polite Technopath that want no harm to others, but sometimes she speaks without thinking and ends up offending people without meaning to. Some people think she's a great disser(a person disses good), but no, she's not, she just happens to say stuff that's unexpected. She also speaks her mind very openly and doesn't care about what others think. As an elf that doesn't mind solitary moments or other elves' presence, I believe she can be dubbed as an ambivert. (She's more like Whiteout in Wings of Fire) 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Uee(After School former member) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She is great at drawing, is exceptionally good at handling technology, all the skills, and indirectly offending others. She wants to improve on trying not to sound offensive even though all she's just saying is speaking her mind. She lacks in not offending people and wants to improve on that. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She's a Technopath ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved